Antique furniture and other pieces having an antique appearance are extremely popular. Normally, such pieces are composed of wood or metal. Genuine antiques can be very expensive. Alternatively, creating an antique facade an be a time-consuming and expensive procedure. To date, antique furniture, accessories and other pieces have not been available in an inexpensive plastic and no process is available for antiquing plastic pieces.